


На грани

by ptycster



Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2509562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptycster/pseuds/ptycster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Особенности профессионального стресса на фоне ОКР.</p>
            </blockquote>





	На грани

Он сидит – вернее, полулежит – в мягком кресле, положив руки на подлокотники и утонув головой в кожаной спинке. Лампы притушены, успокаивающий полумрак. Из колонок льется птичий щебет. Вначале комнату заполняло журчание воды, но он попросил сменить саундтрек. Он ведь должен чувствовать себя расслабленно и комфортно? Ведь в этом цель? Только вот он не чувствует себя комфортно. Скорее, наоборот. Глаза не отрываются от потолка, на котором светло-бежевые плиты расходятся шахматным узором. Две, четыре, шесть…   
– Инспектор Чандлер? Джозеф?  
Он моргает, усилием воли отрывает взгляд от арифметической прогрессии, смотрит перед собой, на фигуру – не в белом халате.  
– Что еще вас беспокоит, Джозеф?  
Пальцы тянутся к запястью, отсутствие резинки – почти фантомная боль. Он сжимает левой рукой пальцы правой, заставляет себя продолжать. Он в это не верит, но Морган верила.  
– Меня преследуют… галлюцинации. Свет то гаснет, то вспыхивает, потом тухнет окончательно, а когда снова включается – всюду кровь. Очень… очень много крови. На полу, на мебели, на… моих руках и костюме, – он мучительно сглатывает. Это всего лишь воображение, убеждает он себя, так что нет никакой необходимости принимать душ, не надо срывать с себя рубашку. Всего лишь воображение вновь проигрывает сцены из прошлого. – Я один в комнате для расследований. Вокруг никого нет, только доски, где мы фиксируем информацию. Бесконечные ряды белых досок, которые расходятся лучами во все стороны. Все забрызганы кровью, и все пусты, кроме одной. На ней фотография…  
Он замолкает.   
– Чья фотография, Джозеф?  
– А еще этот тихий голос все звучит и звучит в моей голове. Он спрашивает… спрашивает, отпускают ли меня мертвецы?  
– И что вы отвечаете, Джозеф?

Снаружи закат красит в багрянец верхушки деревьев и старую кирпичную кладку. Бакан не видит этого – он опять сутками работает в архиве, пытаясь подвести базу из прошлого под каждое событие в настоящем. А в настоящем происходит много, так много событий. Коробки выстраиваются бастионами, то ли защищая, то ли запирая его в прошлом, где никому уже ничто не грозит.  
Все выше и выше… Преступник в маске Бугимена, который мстит окружающему миру? Тридцать восемь аналогий только за последний век. Неплохая работа, довольно отмечает про себя Бакан, хороший исторический улов. Убийство свидетеля в полицейском участке, мотивы – месть, отчаяние? Всего лишь двенадцать случаев, но он еще не закончил. Разлад отношений в полицейском коллективе в ходе подобных расследований? Он с гордостью похлопывает ладонью по увесистой стопке. Пока еще ничего не случилось, но если что-то произойдет – о, его теперь не застать неподготовленным! Снятие с должности сотрудника за несоблюдение кодекса этики в ходе работы? Есть! А вот тут – случаи обращения членов команды к психотерапевту для проработки профессиональных травм. Интересно…   
Бакан сдувает пыль с очередной папки и углубляется в ее содержимое. Он читает, постепенно бледнеет, вскакивает из-за стола.  
– Джо!..

Закат снаружи отполыхал багровым и угас. Ночь растушевывает Уайтчепел как старинную гравюру, стирая грани между прошлым и настоящим.  
И время исчезает.

Вспышка света. Острые грани шестиугольной баночки.  
Темнота.  
Он не верит в разговоры по душам. Не верит психотерапевту, который советует ему взять отпуск, чтобы снять напряжение, и прописывает горы таблеток. Хотя таблетки могли бы помочь – их можно пересчитывать. Одна доза, вторая, третья. Белые, желтые, красные.  
Вспышка света – багряным по граням стакана, бликом по кровавой жидкости на два пальца.  
Темнота.  
Как это прекрасно, думает он, когда не надо щелкать выключателем – проводка делает все за тебя. Да, дело в проводке, определенно в ней, а не в его голове.  
Рабочий день давно закончился, и офис опустел. Хотя Бакан, наверное, все еще внизу, в архиве. Но в комнате для расследований никого нет, а значит, можно пройти через нее, чтобы спуститься вниз по лестнице, через дверь, на стоянку, в машину, домой. Пройти, зажмурившись, чтобы не видеть брызг крови на белых досках.  
 _«…Но мертвецы – они к вам не являются? Когда вы ложитесь спать? И они вас… отпускают?»_  
Толпа в дверях. Разбитое стекло в потеках жидкого пурпура. Глаза Кента. Вспышка.   
Терапевт говорит, что не следует подавлять эмоции, что он должен посмотреть в лицо собственным чувствам. Терапевт говорит о вытесненных гневе, страхе, отчаянии. Слова стекают по краю сознания красными каплями. Красными? Синестезия, это просто синестезия, это нормально.  
Терапевт ошибается, нет никакого гнева. Почему он должен ненавидеть констебля Кента? Никто не виноват в смерти Морган. …Констебля Кента? Кто говорит о констебле Кенте?  
 _«Я приспособился жить с ними»._  
Стакан холодит пальцы, коньяк обжигает горло. Чуть слышно скрипит кресло, когда он встает и тянется за пальто. Проблеск ярко-алой подкладки. Часы, удостоверение, телефон, бальзам, «клик-клак» выключателя. Все под контролем. Он открывает дверь кабинета.  
– Сэр?  
Глаза Кента. Вспышка. Багровые капли стекают по зазубренному куску стекла, пропитывают белую ткань. Откинутая рука, струйка крови изо рта. Лицо Кента. Вспышка.   
Затем темнота.

Небо на востоке светло-серое, как поверхность Темзы, на западе – густо-синее, как разлитые чернила. Предрассветный ветер шелестит в листве, кружит обрывки газет, заставляет самых стойких ночных бабочек зябко переступить с ноги на ногу, цокнуть каблуками по булыжникам. Говорят, перед рассветом наступает самое темное время, истончается реальность, исчезает все лишнее, наносное и надуманное. Говорят, перед рассветом люди скидывают маски, чтобы на мгновение стать самими собой. 

Бакан бежит вверх по лестнице. Он задыхается: слишком много пролетов. Реальность тяжким грузом давит на плечи. Так много событий! Он старается, изо всех сил старается предвидеть будущее, но иногда прошлое – это не указатель, а многотонный якорь. Или лента Мёбиуса.  
– Джо? – шепчет Бакан, замирая перед дверью. Он нерешительно тянет за ручку, на лицо падает струйка света, растет и ширится алым потоком. Алым, как восход солнца снаружи, как брызги крови на стекле, на белой поверхности досок, на осколках стакана. На руках и лице застывшего перед доской инспектора Чандлера. На горле констебля Кента на полу у его ног.   
Иногда прошлое, с его преступлениями, с его мертвецами – это не указатель, а параллельная реальность.  
А грани… Грани порой стираются.


End file.
